D
D&D or later AD&D have been used by Gamemasters for campaigns in Middle-Earth since the earliest days of Role-playing, and while Tolkien's Legendarium had it's influence on D&D/AD&D, D&D also had a great impact on most later systems and games developed for gaming in Middle-earth vice versa. D&D is basically an all-round system, suitable for many different possible backgrounds and scenarios, ranging from classical Sword & sorcery to more sophisticated High fantasy.D&D is a whole universe consisting of many different worlds and planes, some closer, some more removed from the concept of Arda. One main point of controversy however has always been the fact that D&D's idea of magic differs significantly from the mostly subtle or divine magic described in J.R.R. Tolkien's legendarium. Most high-level spells, especially those of mass-destruction are considered unsuitable to a Middle-Earth setting. Official Middle-Earth D20 Meanwhile Adventures in Middle-earth is an official D&D or rather D20 version for gaming 7n Middle-earth, a rework of The One Ring - Roleplaying in Middle Earth by cubicle 7 games. Races and Peoples Ainur *Demons - Demons **Hydras – Serpent-Demons **Merrows - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Shokans - Warrior Demons **Volvers - Warrior Demons *Werewolf- Lords – Werewolves *Fairies - Fairies **Fey'iar - Fairies **Fey-Elves - Fairies *Allurins – Maiar *Flamekin – Firespirits *Gaea’s skyfolk -Manir, Suruli *Genelfs - Maiar *Guromescai - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini *Kobolds - Tavari, Nermir, Orossi, Nandini **Aquatic Kobolds - Nermir *Lawn Gnomes – Nandini, Nermir *Maenads – Maiar *Murearomalquins -Manir, Suruli *Rashak -Manir, Suruli *Sky Elves/Thoronedhil -Manir, Suruli *Traelins - Tavari *winged Elves/Avariel -Manir, Suruli *Aquatic Races - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Aquatic Gnomes - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Kuo-Toas - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Liminals - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Lizardfolk - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Locathas - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Malaquians - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini; Atalantedain **Merfolk /Tirr - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Reika - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Selvics - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Seog - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Tarichas - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Thoon - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Tritons - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini **Zoras - Wingildi, Oarni, Falmarini Dwarves *Aquatic Dwarves - Stonefoots *Arctic Dwarves /Mijor/Uker people/Ice-dwarves/brown dwarves - Stiffbeards *Batalagh Dwarves - Broadbeams *Chromatic Dwarves -Mornaugrim **Azurn - Mornaugrim **Rutilan - Stonefoots **Veridin - Petty-Dwarves; Ironfists *Deep-Dwarves - Stonefoots *Desert Dwarves - Ehazt *Hill-Dwarves - Broadbeams; Longbeards *Jungle-Dwarves - Blacklocks *Loam-Dwarves - Stonefoots *Mithral Dwarves - Blacklocks *Mountain-Dwarves - Longbeards *Nordheim-Dwarves - Firebeards **Golden Dwarves - Firebeards ***Duergar/Gray Dwarves - Mornaugrim *Obsidian-Dwarves - Stonefoots *Red Bellows Dwarves - Blacklocks *Sandstorm Dwarves - Ehazt;Blacklocks *Sundered Dwarves - Longbeards; Broadbeams; Firebeards; Blacklocks; Ironfists *Virani Dwarves - Blacklocks Gnomes - Dwarves *Arctic Gnomes - Stiffbeards *Battle-born Gnomes - Firebeards *Gnome-Tinkers - Ironfists *Jungle Gnomes - Blacklocks *Rock Gnomes - Blacklocks *Forest Gnomes - Ironfists *Elratten - Stonefoots *Svirfneblins/Deep Gnomes - Stonefoots Elves *Albion Elves - Avari *Aquatic Elves - Falmari *Arctic Elves - Avari,Hwendi; Snow-Elves *Ardanian Elves - Avari *Ash Elves - Avari *Akrotesy - Fallen Elves *Blade Elves/Zolan - Avari *Daemon elves - Avari *Dar'oka Deep Elves - Avari *Deep-Elves - Avari *Desert Elves/Feh'a - Avari *Drow/Dark elves - Fallen Elves **Darkmoon Elves - Fallen Elves **Favored of Lolth - Fallen Elves **Marels/Sea Drow - Fallen Elves **Wild Drow - Fallen Elves *Dusk Elves/Jekka - Fallen Elves; Avari *Edesil Elves - Avari; Fallen Elves *Ele Drize Elves - Noldor *Exiled Elves/Dunesti - Avari *Fire Elves - Avari *Frost-Elves - Snow-Elves *Gestbar - Noldor *Ghost-Elves - Green-Elves *Gold Flame Elves - Avari *Gray Elves - Sindar *Grel Elves - Fallen Elves *High Elves - Noldor; Vanyar; Falmari *High-Mind elves - Vanyar *Hiri'noli - Noldor *Hydro - Falmari; Falathrim *Ilumil Elves - Noldor *Ivory Elves - Half-Elves *Jakril Elves - Noldor *Jungle Elves - Avari *Kirin Elves - Avari *Light Elves/Luminow - Vanyar *Luck elves/chance elves/fortune elves/gamble folk - Avari *Mountain Elves/Magi - Noldor *Norinkil Elves - Vanyar *Nystagians - Avari *Okeanos - Sindar *Phoenix Elves - Avari *Rytha Elves/Silver Lands Elves - Nandor, Wood-elves *Schandernan Elves/Schan - Avari *Shikelves - Wood-Elves *Silver Elves - Avari *Simiran Elves - Avari *Syphoner Elves/Manna'dei Elves - Fallen elves *Sun Elves - Vanyar *Swamp Elves - Fallen Elves *Taresi Elves - Wood-Elves *Tenebrous elves - Noldor *Town Elves - Nandor, Wood-elves *True Elves/Newesti - Avari *Valenal - Avari *Wild Elves - Avari *Wind Elves - Sindar *Wolf Elves - Avari *Wood Elves/Levan - Wood-elves *Xeren - Fallen Elves Ents *Ents - Ents *Entings - Ents; Tavari Giants *Agarrans - Giants *Ancient Lumberers - Giants *Anvilfists - Giants *Big McLargeHuges - Giants *Cloud giants - Giants *Cyclopses - Giants; Aule's People *Fire Giants - Giants; Aule's People *Frost Giants - Giants; Winter Giants *Gigas - Giants *Half Giants - Giants; lesser Giants *Hill Giants - Giants; Hill-giants *Hobbs - Giants *Kyojin - Giants *Mountain Giants - Giants; Stone Giants *New Giants - Giants; leser Giants *Reality Giants - Giants *Sangors - Giants *Scrags - Giants *Stone Giants - Giants; Stone Giants *Storm Giants - Giants *Trivencini - Giants, lesser Giants *Troggs - Giants *Ulykos - Giants *Vorpals - Giants *Water giants - Giants Halflings *Aelfinn - Stoors; Wild Hobbits *Aquatic Halflings/Riverfolk - Stoors; River-Folk *Arctic Halflings - Wild Hobbits, Ilouset Impset *Athasian halflings/Dark Sun Halflings - Wild Hobbits, Ghouls *Eberron Halflings - Wild Hobbits *Desert Halflings - Wild Hobbits,Piram *Deep Halflings/Stouts - Stoors *Furchins/Polar Halflings - Wild Hobbits,Ilouset Impset *Ghostwise halfling - Wild Hobbits,Fokirio *Gnomelings – Hobbits, Harfoots *Hairfoots - - Wild Hobbits, Harfoots *Halfling Changelings - Wild Hobbits *Jerren - - Wild Hobbits, Ghouls *Jungle Halflings - Wild Hobbits,Nimblefingers *Kenders - Wild Hobbits, Fallohides *Lightfoots - Wild Hobbits, Harfoots *Mabigards - Fallohides, Tooks *Mankeys - Wild Hobbits *Otterlings - Wild Hobbits *Plains Halflings - Wild Hobbits *Quarterlings - Wild Hobbits, Harfoots *Rhulisti Halflings - Harfoots *Rhul-thaun Halflings - Wild Hobbits *Stoors - - Wild Hobbits, Stoors *Strongheart halfling - Wild Hobbits *Tabits - Wild Hobbits *Tallfellows - Fallohides *Water Halfling - Wild Hobbits,River-Folk Men *Aanans - Half-Elves, Dúnedain *Aeskmanns – Northrons *Akutir - Black Men (Southern Archipelago) *Al Bhed – Easterlings *Anarchs - Men *Aquatic Humans - Atalantedain *Atlanteans - Númenóreans *Bondo - Half-Elves, Easterlings (Durakhani) *Charmers – Men *Charons – Easterlings, Haradrim *Cretes – Dúnedain *Darkkin – Men of Darkness; Shadowfolk *Desert Humans – Easterlings, Haradrim *Ecendrites – Black men *Endhaven Humans/Imperial Humans – Dúnedain, Black Númenoreans *Eternals –Northrons; Dúnedain *Geschickts – Haradrim, Easterlings *Gronfrox - Drughu *Harakans – Easterlings, Haradrim *Ivories – Half-elves; Black Men,Kirani *Karmainians – Northmen *Mir-aj - Haradrim *Neanderthals – Drûghu *Norkton – Men of Darkness;Shadowfolk *Oreisan – Easterlings, Wômaw *Peir-Faiff - Black Númenoreans *Rokurokubi – Easterlings *Serpentshrine Humans – Easterlings; Haradrim *Sultries – Haradrim, Easterlings *Surans – Dúnedain, Black Númenoreans *Ulster Humans – Eriadorians *Vikings – Northmen *Wood Wanderers – Easterlings *Yato –Easterlings Orcs *Aquatic Orcs - Lesser Orcs, Sea-Orcs *Arctic Orcs - Snow-Orcs *Desert Orcs - Lesser Orcs, Desert Orcs *Feral Orcs - Lesser Orcs *Goblins - Lesser Orcs **Aquatic Goblins - Lesser Orcs, Sea-Orcs **Arctic Goblins - Lesser Orcs, lesser Snow-Orcs **Blue Goblins/Blues - Lesser Orcs **Bugbears - Lesser Orcs **Crools - Lesser Orcs **Desert Goblins - Lesser Orcs, Desert Orcs **Dusk goblins - Lesser Orcs **Feral Nation Goblins - Lesser Orcs, Fighting-Orcs **Hobgoblins - Greater Orcs **Jungle Goblins - Lesser Orcs, Jungle-Orcs **Marsh Goblins - Lesser Orcs, Marsh Orcs **Silver Lands Goblins - Lesser Orcs, Snagas **Taresi Goblins - Lesser Orcs **Valshock Goblins - Lesser Orcs *Green Orcs - Lesser Orcs, Fighting-Orcs *Gremlins - Lesser Orcs *Jungle Orcs - Lesser Orcs, Jungle-Orcs *Koalinths - Greater Orcs *Kobolds - Lesser Orcs *Morlocks - Lesser Orcs *Nakus - Lesser Orcs *Ogre Mages - Ogres *Ogrillons - Greater Orcs *Orcish Smithies - Lesser Orcs *Orogs - Greater Orcs *Scro - Uruk-Hai *Skraal - greater Snow-Orcs *True Orcs - Greater Orcs *Uruks - Greater Orcs *Valshock Orcs - lesser Orcs, Fighting-Orcs Trolls *Ettins - Trolls *Ogres - Trolls *Scrags - Trolls *Trolls - Trolls *Urgalz - Olog-hai Hybrids *Cetra –half-elves *Dwelfs - Stonefoots *Dworcs - Lesser Orcs *Gnorfs - Petty-Dwarves *Half-Orcs - Half-orcs *Half-Ogres - Half-Trolls *Hendyn – Half-Elves *Keldrashnim – Half-Elves *Mul - Umli *Xenex – half-elves Other *Driders - Beastmen *Reptiods - Beastmen *Frogkin - Beastmen *Gnolls - Beastmen *Tanuki-Folk - Beastmen *Terrabain - Beastmen *Theriontropes - Beastmen *Werebear - Shapeshifter *Wereboar - Shapeshifter *Wererat – Shapeshifter *Weretiger – Shapeshifter *Werewolf – Shapeshifter Classes or Professions *Adept *Adventurer *Alchemist *Amazon *Animal Leader *Animal Lord *Animal Soul *Animal Trainer *Animator *Animist *Archer *Architect *Archivist *Aristocrat *Artifact Forger *Artificer *Ascetic *Assassin *Barbarian *Bard *Barkeeper *Beastmaster *Berserker *Blacksmith *Blademaster *Boneshaper *Brawler *Buccaneer *Builder *Champion *Chirurgeon *Cleric *Clocksmith *Commander *commoner *Conjurer *Craftsman *Cultist *Cutthroat *Dancer *Desert Nomad *Diplomat *Diviner *Dragonslayer *Druid *Dune Walker *Engineer *Explorer *Falconer *Farmer *Field Medic *Fighter *Fool *Forgemaster *Gadgeteer *Gambler *Gladiator *Guardian *Gypsy *Harlequin *Healer *Hexer *Hobo *Hooker *Hunter *Jester *Knight *Leech Warden *Librarian *Loremaster *Lumberjack *Magician *Mechanic *Mercenary *Merchant *Miner *Monk *Mystic *Necromancer *Noble Warrior *Nomad *Paladin *Pathfinder *Philosopher *Pilgrim *Pirate *Pit-Fighter *Priest *Primitive *Prince *Privateer *Prophet *Pupper-Master *Raider *Ranger *Reaver *Rogue *Ruffian *Rune Caster *Rune Singer *Sage *Scientist *Scholar *Scout *Seer *Sentry *Shaman *Skald *Slave *Slaver *Slayer *Soldier *Sorcerer *Spy *Summoner *Swordmage *Thief *Traveler *Viking *Wanderer *Warden *Warlock *Warrior *Wastelander *Weapon Master *Witch *Witcher *Wizard *Wolf Rider Links *Middle-Earth Campaign Setting for D&D *Middle-earth with 4th edition D&D *D&D Realms: Middle-Earth Category:Games Category:Role-Playing